Little Black Dress
by QuietDreamcatcher
Summary: "You may have her heart but the rest of her body is drawn to me." Sasuke and Kakashi compete over Sakura. KakaSakuSasu threesome. Lemons.


0o0o0o

Sakura swallowed hard. She felt warmth spreading from her chest to her cheeks. Her breaths were uneven. Was her dress too tight? Too inappropriate? It shouldn't be since she was at a night club anyway.

So why was Kakashi-sensei looking at her like _that_? She could feel her skin prickle under the smooth ebony satin. Something in his normally sleepy gaze scorched a hot trail under her dress and had her fumbling with her half empty martini glass.

After a grueling work week, Team Seven had planned a night out to let out some steam. Kakashi's suggestion of having a few drinks at the newly opened night club nearby outvoted Naruto's suggestion of eating at Ichiraku.

Kakashi was already at the bar when she arrived. She didn't see him at first since he had made no move to get her attention. She was already sipping on a cocktail drink when she saw him observing her from across the bar.

 _Relax. It's just Kakashi-sensei._

Sakura crossed her legs. The hem of her dress rode up her thighs. She raised her glass in a toast. Kakashi's eyes crinkled in amusement before he raised his own drink in acknowledgement. He took a swig from his glass and she sipped hers.

Kakashi placed his empty glass on the counter and hopped off his bar stool. He strode towards her.

She unconsciously straightened and made herself seem a tad taller. She should stop awkwardly gawking at him. She was a grown woman, not a gauche school girl.

"Yo," he raised a hand in greeting.

"Hello, Stranger." She tilted her head when she humorously looked at him. "I'm waiting for my teammates. Except for Kakashi-sensei. He probably wouldn't be here for at least another hour."

He leaned his hip against the counter next to her and decided to play along. "Shame on him. Making a beautiful woman wait for him." He ignored the way her brows raised in mock disbelief. He pushed a lock of pink hair behind her ear."You do look exquisite, Sakura."

There it was again, the intensity in his usually languid gaze. She wet her lips abstractedly. "Thank you. You look nice too, Sensei," she rasped.

His white hair contrasted wonderfully with the dark fabric of his sweater and slacks clinging to his muscular physique. He didn't forego his mask. For such a private man, his presence still commanded attention.

Kakashi observed her contemplatively. He knew of her love for Sasuke but even so, he could tell the effect he had on her. A slow caress and she trembles. A lingering look and her eyes glaze over.

"Come on. Let's find a table and order something to eat while we wait." He enclosed her fingers with his when she placed her hand on his waiting palm. He helped her off her stool. "Honestly though, those boys should be ashamed. It's rude to be this late."

She chuckled linking her arm with his. "They tried avoiding the long road but fate met them instead."

"Hmm…" He sounded thoughtful.

She poked his chest and looked at him meaningfully. "If you're going to copy that excuse, you better not use it on me or there'll be hell to pay. Shannaro!"

He grinned. "Hai."

0o0o0o

Naruto and Sasuke arrived a half hour later. Captain Yamato and Sai were assigned on a mission to Ame and could only drop by for a few minutes before departing.

They spent hours just talking, eating and getting drunk. God, she missed them all. Missed _him_ the most.

She laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder. She felt her heart swell with joy when he discretely wrapped an arm around her waist.

Naruto pouted. "We don't hang out much anymore." It was true. It was rare for team 7 to get together. "We're always assigned separate missions. And Sakura-chan practically lives in the hospital."

She sighed since she couldn't really deny it.

"Can't you ask for a leave?" Kakashi asked.

She instantly brightened. "I didn't have to. Tsunade-sama told me to take a few days off just this morning."

"Really?" Naruto's grin was back. He folded his hands behind his head. "Then we'll crash at your place tomorrow. We'll watch movies, eat ramen—"

"Don't plan on your own, idiot," Sasuke snapped.

"Shut up, Bastard. Don't pretend you don't want to."

"Tch."

"It's fine. Just come by my apartment anytime." She pulled away from Sasuke and stood up from her chair. "Now that's settled. How about a dance, Sasuke-kun?" She tugged at his hand.

Sasuke looked surprised for a second before his face fell back to his usual indifferent look. He shook his head. "I don't dance."

Sakura let his hand go. She took his rejection in stride. "Shame. Maybe I'll just wait for you to be too drunk to care." She joked.

Sasuke smirked. "I also don't get drunk."

"I'll dance with you," someone voiced.

She turned and saw Kakashi watching at her from the rim of his glass while he drained it. He placed the glass on the table and stood up as well. He held out his hand.

She smiled blushingly at him and placed her palm on his. She allowed herself to be led into the dance floor.

She didn't see Sasuke looking at them with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity.

"Something seems… off but I can't place my finger on it." Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Bastard, did they seem different to you?"

"Aa."

0o0o0o

The club was full of people, everyone's bodies touching while they moved to the music. Sakura and Kakashi were forced to draw closer.

"Relax. Don't mind anyone else."

"Easy for you to say." She was being pushed in every direction.

Kakashi encased her in his arms protectively. Despite the smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol in the air, she was overwhelmed by the scent of him. She looked up, feeling Kakashi's hand pushing her hair back from her face and tilting her head up to look at him. "You only need to focus on me." His voice sounded unusually husky. His eyes dark and intense.

There was nothing else for her to say so she held on to him feeling his hands guide her hips to the slow and sensuous beat.

Song after song, the night went on. There was not much room for any intricate dance moves which did not involve pressing herself closer to him. She didn't mind. There was something intoxicating about the lights, the music, the whole room. And she knew it all had to do with this man who had his arms around her.

Her fingers roamed his back, exploring the muscles that tightened underneath her touch. She let out a soft mewl when he rolled his hips against hers. The heat spreading from her belly made her knees weak.

Her heart skipped when he spun her. Her derriere now flushed against his crotch. "What do you want?" His breathy whisper tickled her ear.

"I… Kakashi-sensei…" She didn't know what she wanted or what he wanted to hear but she knew she had no desire to pull away.

She didn't answer.

Sakura heard him sigh. "Come on. I'll escort you back to the table."

Disappointment fell heavily at the pit of her stomach but she ignored it.

He had an arm around her shoulders as he led her through the thick of the crowd. She hadn't realized how stifling hot it was in the middle of the dance floor until they managed to squeeze themselves out. Even the smoky air of the night club felt refreshing to her starved lungs.

"There it is." Kakashi pointed to the table where Sasuke and Naruto were sitting.

"You're not coming?"

"No, I feel like having a cold shower." She could tell he was smirking under his mask. "Anyway, it's late and way past this old man's bedtime."

She looked at him in amusement. "You're not old, sensei."

"Thanks for the dance." He winked before linking his fingers together and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

For the rest of the night she couldn't quite stop feeling the imprint of his body on her skin.

0o0o0o

Sakura helped Sasuke carry their unconscious friend home. While he carelessly dumped Naruto on the bed, she laid a glass of water and a few aspirins on the bedside table.

"I'll walk you home," Sasuke mumbled after he locked Naruto's door.

"You don't have to."

"Hn." He dug his fists into his pocket.

She linked her arm with his while they walked in silence.

Before everything became crazy with work, Sasuke often walked her home from the hospital. However, this did not feel like the comfortable silence she was used to. He was tense and brooding. More than usual, of course.

"What are you thinking, Sasuke-kun?" She asked when they reached her apartment. She was wary of his unfathomable mood.

His eyes which had been staring at the ground flickered up to meet hers. "Sasuke-kun?"

He looked away. "Nothing," he muttered gruffly.

Her brows furrowed in concern. "It's never nothing with you." She touched his arm gently. "Now, what _are_ you thinking?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Your dress… it's short. Tight." He cleared his throat. "I noticed. Every guy in the room noticed." He scowled.

Her mouth popped open in surprise. A dainty blush colored her cheeks. "Are you saying I looked pretty tonight?" A small smile tugged at her lips as she peeked up at him from long lashes.

Sasuke looked at her, transfixed. He groaned. "More than that, Sakura."

He reached for her, abruptly pushing her back to the door. Her hands were pinned behind her. He twined his hands in her hair and kissed her lips hard.

Her mind reeled with shock. _Sasuke-kun is really…_

She whimpered when he plundered her mouth. Heat coiled through her veins and robbed the strength in her legs.

He pulled her tighter to his chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck returning his passionate embrace with equal fervor. He ghosted his lips from her cheeks to her ears. He sucked on the delicate spot between her neck and shoulders savagely.

"Sas— Uhn… yes." She groaned.

She felt him still. He caught himself and set her abruptly from his grasp. Shocked at his sudden about-face, she looked at him speculatively. He was breathing hard, his gaze hooded with desire.

"We're playing with fire." He husked.

"I know." She supposed she should feel more self-conscious yet she didn't. In fact, she felt the opposite.

 _He wanted me_ , she thought in awe _._

"I should go." He walked away and she let him.

0o0o0o

"So, what are we watching?" Sakura asked as she came out of the kitchen carrying a large serving of popcorn.

"Hmm? It's a romance movie that just came out." Kakashi replied.

It was late in the afternoon and Kakashi was the only one to arrive in her apartment. Naruto was suddenly summoned in the Hokage office for a meeting. And after last night, she wasn't sure when Sasuke would see her again. Disappointment churned in her stomach. She pushed the feeling aside.

"It better not be something pervy," she teased. Kakashi ignored her and pressed play.

She placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of them and sat next to him on the couch.

Although the love triangle thing was a bit cliché, the movie seemed to have a decent plot. However, almost halfway through it, Kakashi had already fallen asleep. His long body stretched on the sofa, knees bent, an arm slung over his face.

Sakura rolled her eyes and was about to wake him up when she heard the protagonist's moan through the speaker. She stilled.

Sakura watched, astonished and motionless as the movie turned from a typical romance to an all-out porn video. _KAKASHI,_ she screamed internally.

She looked around for the remote but couldn't find it. The groaning and grunting were getting louder and she was worried it would wake Kakashi. She looked at him but he was still sleeping.

Sakura glanced at the TV again. The scene was getting intense. She was scandalized but she couldn't look away, entrapped by her own perverse curiosity.

An astonishing heat spiraled from her belly to her limbs. She observed the muscles on the male protagonist's broad back bunch and tighten as he kissed his way down from the girl's breasts to her stomach then lower still… Sakura squirmed, trying to ease the ache between her legs. When the girl threw her head back in ecstasy Sakura bit back a moan.

Unknown to her, Kakashi was peeking over the arm covering his face. He watched the play of emotions cross her eyes. His lascivious gaze glided up her body until it settled on the ardent expression on her face. She was nibbling on her plump lower lip. Her eyes were glazed. Her cheeks flushed. And the way she kept shifting her legs... Oh the things he wanted to do with his tongue between those legs.

"Do you see yourself being kissed like that, Sakura?" Her eyes snapped wide open and turned to Kakashi who was now openly regarding her with a lazy expression. He sat up slowly and edged closer. Sakura felt tiny when he towered over her. Despite his laid back façade, he couldn't quite mask the tautness in his body and the hunger in his eyes. "I've watched you grow into quite an amazing woman. But even I can't resist you after the stunt you pulled last night. Looking at me with fire flaring in your eyes. Wearing that little please-fuck-me dress…"

Her lips parted wanting to say something. Anything to dissipate the tension. But the memory of Kakashi's hard body pressing against hers surfaced. Bringing with it unwanted need and desire that thrummed in her veins.

There was a knock on the door. She could sense it was Sasuke. She felt her panic rise up and she looked pleadingly at Kakashi. The latter sighed and reached for the remote behind him. He paused the movie and turned the monitor off.

"The door is open, Sasuke-kun." Her voice came out shakily.

He strode inside and cast Kakashi a dangerous look. "I want you out."

Kakashi merely raised a brow questioningly. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," Sasuke gritted out. "I just need to talk to Sakura alone."

"Is it important Sasuke-kun?" she asked but Sasuke remained silent.

Kakashi stretched an arm on the back of the couch behind her. "I want to watch the rest of the movie. Why don't you join us? You might like it."

"Sensei!" She felt her face heat.

"Anyway, Sakura wants to finish the movie as well," he added for good measure.

She felt like she was melting on the spot from embarrassment. "Shut up," she mumbled.

"Tch." Knowing he had no counter argument, Sasuke plunked down next to Sakura.

When Kakashi turned on the TV, his eyes widened at the frozen shot of the couple on screen. Sasuke glared at him. "This was your idea of a movie night? _Porn_?!"

Kakashi inclined his head furtively in Sakura's direction then pressed play. Sasuke looked at Sakura's reddened face fixed on the screen and understood what the other man was really watching. Feeling guilty and fascinated at the same time, Sasuke took the hint.

" _Faster! Yes! Oh, yes! Like that!"_ The wanton moans from the TV filled the room. Sakura watched the male protagonist's love rival enter the scene. She could anticipate what was coming next. She could feel her heart pounding harder. The three began to fight but it wasn't long before the fight turned into something more intimate but just as vigorous.

A soft wanton cry escaped Sakura's lips before she clamped on them.

The two men felt the blood from their heated brains migrate southward.

Feeling embarrassed at her prurient reaction, she hid her face in her hands. "I'm sorry! It was just—"

Kakashi lowered her hands and grinned wolfishly. "You couldn't help it, could you, Sakura?" he teased.

Sasuke grasped her chin and tilted it to face him. He then kissed her with as much passion as he had that night before. He brushed his lips on her ear. "I came here because I wanted you. I can't hold back anymore. I'll give myself to you in any way you'll have me," he whispered harshly.

"Sasuke-kun…" She closed her eyes in surrender, allowing his insistent tongue to plunder her mouth.

" _Yes! I want you two so much,"_ came the cry from the TV.

As she was kissing Sasuke, she was suddenly reminded of the fact that they weren't alone. Her breath hitched when a hand began stroking her thigh. Kakashi nuzzled the curve of her neck.

Sasuke released her lips and growled. "Get out, Kakashi."

The older man, unperturbed, nibbled on her neck. "It's her house. I won't leave unless she tells me to."

Her eyes fluttered close. She couldn't think, let alone speak. "Aah!" she cried when Kakashi's hand moved higher up her inner thigh.

"You may have her heart, Sasuke." Kakashi smiled at the other man sardonically. "But the rest of her body is drawn to me."

Sasuke glowered at him. "We'll see about that."

0o0o0o

They had fervently stripped each other of their clothes once they reached the bedroom. There was no time for either Sasuke or her to take in their surprise at finally seeing their sensei's face. Kakashi suddenly picked her up and laid her supine on the bed.

She lay there under the scrutiny of both men, nervous but so unbelievably turned on.

"My god. You are beautiful." Kakashi exclaimed watching her breasts rise and fall unevenly in her arousal. The huskiness of his voice, combined with the seductive languor in his dark eyes, was already making her heart hammer.

She closed her eyes and whispered shakily, "You drive me crazy when you look at me like that." When she opened them, Kakashi was still looking at her ravenously.

"Like what?" His lips formed a roguish grin.

"Like—" He bent down and brushed their lips together. She tangled her fingers in his crisp, spiky hair angling her head to kiss him deeper. She felt her skin sear in ecstasy with every teasing stroke of his tongue.

Sakura pulled at Kakashi's hair and let out a sharp cry when she felt the sensitive peak of her breast engulfed in wet heat. Sakura glanced at Sasuke. She had never seen him look as sexy nor as erotic as when he lapped at her nipple while his gaze remained fixed on hers. His eyes burned her from the inside out.

The tingle between her legs grew to a dull throb. She squeezed them together. She could feel hot liquid pooling between them.

Kakashi's calloused hand stroked the soft skin of her stomach. He punctuated his whispered words with teasing kisses on her ears. "Being kissed… like this… while your breasts…mmm… are sucked by another… it really turns you on, huh?

 _Yes. God, yes._

She cupped Kakashi's face, fiercely kissing his lips, his neck, and every bit of him she could reach. Her other hand raked at Sasuke's back pulling him tightly to her.

Sasuke growled, sucking her deeper. He massaged her other breast, pinching and rolling the delicate tip.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. She was drowning. She was dying in carnal pleasure.

"That was a really sexy moan." Kakashi's eyes crinkled in amusement. Sasuke grunted in agreement.

Kakashi moved downward and settled between her legs. "I want to hear you moan for me." He spread her legs and pulled it over his shoulders. His hands cupped her ass then skimmed his lips on the taut skin of her inner thighs.

Sakura felt herself losing balance so Sasuke moved behind her. He continued to play with the soft curve of her breasts, drawing the sensitive peak to attention. Her fingers combed through his dark hair encouragingly. She arched her back feeling her nipples tighten even more.

Kakashi nibbled and sucked, playing on her nether lips but it wasn't enough to relieve her aching core. He merely smiled when he saw her scowling at him with impatience.

"Mm… You're so wet, Sakura." He chuckled.

"Stop teasing me and just—Aah!" She let slip a low moan when he dragged his hot tongue on her clit in a long, slow lick. He lapped at the bundle of nerves, alternating between hard and fast strokes, and torturously slow. He then stroked her moist insides with his tongue.

"Oh!" The muscles in her stomach clenched under Kakashi's wicked tongue. Her toes curled. Her back arched. She was nearing her limit. She went limp and sagged against Sasuke.

Sasuke sucked on her neck, his fingers smoothed over the silky skin of her belly, her waist, her ribcage then back to her soft mounds.

A groan of helplessness escaped her lips as her former teacher spoke to her with unrestrained desire. "I could spend hours between your legs, teasing… tasting, sucking you." He sucked on her clit long and hard then pushed two fingers up her wet, hot sex.

She screamed in pleasure. Her nails raked across Sasuke's scalp. Her other hand clutching on to Kakashi's hair.

"Fuck, Sakura." Sasuke growled then devoured her mouth. "You're so hot." He watched in anticipation for Sakura to reach her orgasm.

She was so close and she wanted it so badly. "Sensei…" She rolled her hips forward pleading for more.

"Don't hide from me from inside your head," he purred "Tell me what you want."

Her mouth dried at the hungry look in his eyes.

Sakura whimpered, "I... I want _you_. I want more of you." Fire flared between her legs. She arched closer. " _Please_ … Kakashi-sensei, make me cum."

" _Definitely_ … _"_ Calloused fingers piston in and out of her deeper. He sucked on her clit harder. She squirmed against his relentless fingers and mouth.

 _Oh, god_ … This was really happening. She was shuddering in delight in the arms of her teammates. She didn't want to think anymore. Her body tensed and a groan tore from her lips as every nerve ending in her body ignited in flames.

Kakashi reluctantly moved away but he couldn't help but grin proudly at the dazed look on her face. She panted heavily as the pulsing pleasure went through her.

"My turn."

She could hardly register whose voice that was until Sasuke angled her head and kissed her deeply. His heated tongue rolled over hers. "I'm sorry Sakura," he breathed out. His lips barely touching hers. "But I can't wait anymore."

She splayed her hands across his muscular chest then slid them lower. She could feel the muscles of his abdomen bunch underneath her searching hands. "You don't need to hold back," she husked. Sakura nipped at his bottom lip. "Sasuke-kun, I want you inside me," she added. Having the last of her reservations melt away, she wantonly cupped Sasuke's erection.

Sasuke made a strangled noise through gritted teeth. He flipped her on her stomach and positioned her with her knees bent and her ass high up.

"Hmm..." He hummed approvingly at the sight of her flushed skin, her wet core dripping down her trembling legs.

"Then I'll have you sucking mine." Kakashi moved in front of her. She found herself nestled between his muscular thighs.

She bit her lip as she stared at the hard member not knowing how to proceed. A curious pink tongue glided wetly along his erection. "That's it," Kakashi murmured, his lips parting as he felt her tongue wrap around him. He placed a hand at the back of her head and guided her as she took all him inside her. " _God yes."_

Sakura's hips squirmed at the heated ardor pushing at her entrance. "Sakura…" Sasuke suddenly thrust deep inside her. She gasped. Her back bowed and her ass pressed tighter against him. Sasuke's hands skated silkily across her lower back before gripping her ass. He rocked against her, his cock sliding in and out, slowly at first then wild and uncontrolled.

She clawed at the sheets on either side of her, her screams muffled by the hard length in her mouth.

Her head bobbed up and down on Kakashi's lap fervently. Kakashi shuddered. He felt the pleasurable rumble deep in her throat vibrate on his cock. Her hands stroked him possessively; from his rippling abdomen down to his pulsating member. His stomach clenched in desire as she sucked his tip harder. Kakashi's ardent moan resonated in her ears.

"Ah!" She cried out when Sasuke slammed against her g-spot. Kakashi's cock slipped from her swollen lips.

The nerves on her inner wall reacted at the sweet friction Sasuke caused. Sakura could feel the very basis of his maleness pulse and jerk inside her. Her body grew taut again. She gasped, aching for release.

"Come up here." Kakashi pulled her up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sakura held on to him as pleasure rocked her core. "Are you about to come?" She saw the desire carved in his every feature. She couldn't answer so she kissed him with all the hungry urgency she felt.

She was trapped between two hard bodies and her heated brain could barely keep up with all the primitive sensations overwhelming her. Her wanton cries and the masculine grunts and groans filling the bedroom served to excite her more.

Sasuke pounded behind her roughly, demanding she respond more arduously. He wanted more. Needed more. His fingers dug on her soft skin as he pulled her closer. "I want you to feel me in your body long after this night is over." His impassioned voice echoed over the shell of her ear.

"Oh! Yes! Don't stop… uh… uh," she ground against him. "Sasuke-kun!" she called out his name needily.

Kakashi reached down and pressed tight circles on her clit. His other hand cupped her breast and brought the sensitive peak to his lips. "Kakashi! Ngh… _yes_." Trails of fire spread everywhere on her body. She encased his member with her fingers and began to pump. He jerked his hips against her hand lustfully.

Her heart thrashed wildly inside her ribcage. She was getting lightheaded. Sakura collapsed against Kakashi but Sasuke fisted her pink locks and pulled her backward making her thrust her chest further into Kakashi's eager mouth. Sasuke ravaged the delicate skin of her neck and kneaded her other breast.

She lost herself in the pleasure her teammates gave her. Sasuke drove into her faster, deeper, harder. Kakashi sucked on her nipples and rubbed her clit.

" _Aah yes_!" Her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth fell open as her orgasm gripped her. Shockwaves rippling through her body. She felt herself shatter into pieces from the force of it.

Kakashi swallowed her screams with his mouth as he spilled his cum on her fingers. His tongue delved into her mouth until she calmed down from her high.

Sasuke rode out her ecstasy until the spasms massaging his cock pushed him over the edge as well.

Time slowed and she felt herself falling into waiting arms.

She lay on the bed nestled between her teammates. She was drained of all energy. She could barely muster enough strength to open her eyes but she thought she heard them arguing about how to persuade her to wear her black dress for next time.

 _Next time_ , she thought before sleep claimed her.

0o0o0o

*hides in a corner*

 **Author's Note: This is the first smut I've ever written so I know it's not perfect. I'll appreciate any comments you have.**


End file.
